The Legend Of Shiek
by The pixel
Summary: We all know the legend of ocarina of time. But what if it was someone else' point of view? What if zelda told the story? Takes place in Ocarina of Time. May contain spoilers. Rated T for violence and coarse language. Needs reviews to continue.
1. Fallen Castle

G'day, mates! This is my first story, review and tell me what you think. Suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome. Flames, however, will be used to roast marshmallows. Sorry for any bad spelling or grammar.

* * *

Zelda clutched her guardian, Impa, as she rode out of the castle on her white, majestic horse. Her mind kept picturing the scene that had just took place. Her father, the king, laying in a pool of blood in front of the throne, along with many guards who had tried to protect him. Oh, father. I told you not to trust the gerudo. Why wouldn't you listen. Zelda's eyes flashed open at the sound of nearby thunder. Without realising it, a storm had cast itself upon the castle, and the rain that fell on the princess' face had mixed with her salty tears. She kept looking back at the townspeople, wishing she could warn them of their inevitable fate. They would most certainly die like her father.

All seemed lost to Zelda, until she saw the green-clad kokiri standing outside the castle.  
"Link!" Zelda screamed, wishing Impa would stop. Realising she wouldn't, she risked everything and threw the ocarina to link. Zelda was never good with accuracy, or any physical activty for that manner, and she heard a splash as it fell into the moat. Zelda gasped as she saw the king of thieves himself, there on his dark horse pull to a stop in front of Link. It appeared that they were hidden from view, and soon the eerie fog had covered the kokiri and the gerudo. Zelda was about to ask where they were heading to when she saw a blinding flash of light and heard a child screaming. Assuming that child was Link, Zelda feared the worst.

"I-Impa?" Zelda stuttered.  
"Yes, child?" The sheikah inquired.  
"Where are we going?"  
"To a village run by the sheikah tribe. Like Kakariko was, until it was opened to the public."

They rode on in silence for a while, past Lon-Lon ranch and the Kokiri forest, to a small, narrow pathway through the trees, between the kokiri village and the entrance to lake Hylia. Soon they passed a bridge over a ravine, and a gate with a sign saying something in ancient Hylian. Zelda had never bothered studying ancient Hylian.

The village buildings were made of mostly wood, with goat horns hung as decorations. Almost every house had patches of pumpkin crop outside. This was far different from castle life. Zelda hadn't noticed the time go by, but the sun was already rising above the horizon. Even at this early time, there were plenty of people out and about. Unlike the dirty farm clothes the princess was expecting the population here would wear, they all wore tight but flexible clothing, fit for hand-to-hand she had seen was muscular and lean. Zelda hoped they wouldn't see her as a stuck-up, lazy princess that didn't work for herself, but she really was and she knew it.

Impa slowed the horse down to a trot, and stopped in front of a large building by a river with a water wheel attached to it. When they dismounted and entered the building, Zelda was greeted with the face of a grumpy old lady.

"What's this? Who is she? What is she doing here?" The old woman crackled.  
"Norns, this is princess Zelda. She escaped from Hyrule with me." Impa replied.  
"Escaped what?" The old woman obviously named Norn asked.  
"The king of thieves," Impa replied in a kurt tone "Hyrule has fallen."

* * *

Leave a review and tell me what you think. Another chapter should be coming soon!

Bacons to you! ~the Pixel


	2. A harsh day of training

**Hi guys! Finished another chapter! Please review to tell me what you think!**

**I do not own the legend of zelda!**

* * *

"What?" Norn shouted, startled by the news of Hyrule's fate.  
"The king has been slain, along with three dozen guards who tried to protect him, by a flick of the Gerudos' monarch, Ganondorf." Impa states clearly.

As Impa continued to explain what happened, Zelda noticed a large, sparkling crystal pillar. It was hexagonal in shape, with a golden tinge to it. As Zelda drew nearer she failed to notice a faint glow resonating from its center. Suddenly, a blinding light erupted from the crystal pillar, capturing everybody's attention.

"The master sword! It's been removed!" Norn exclaimed, causing murmurs to spread between everyone in earshot.  
"How could anyone even try to retrieve the sword without the sacred instrument?" One shouted.  
Uh oh. Zelda thought. They aren't going to like this.  
"Zelda!" Impa whispered. "You were supposed to be the Ocarina's guardian. What happened to it?"  
"I, uh... Kind of gave it to the kokiri boy that we met a few weeks ago." Zelda replied, quaking in fear at the thought of her reaction.  
"What?!" Impa shouted. "You gave the ocarina to a mere boy? How could you throw away a sacre-"  
"Calm down, dear." Norn interrupted. "I have seen visions of this boy on his quest. He will grow wiser, stronger, and braver than he is now. He could defeat Ganondorf in time. Once the boy is ready to wield that blade, Ganondorf will have a constant threat to all of his plans."  
"If this boy, Link, has opened the door of time and recovered the master sword, than Ganondorf has an open path to the sacred realm, and the triforce! That boy will lie dormant, unable to help, until he is an adult."  
"Until then we just have to protect the land, then train this Link when he is physically capable of-"  
"Norn, the boy is a kokiri. His body will never be ready.",  
Morn considered this for a moment. "Hmm. This complicates things. But I feel that, kokiri or not, the potential hero has a chance. Until then we must send our most capable people to the castle, and seal Ganondorf in the temple of time for as long as we can, and evacuate everyone we can."

Zelda looked up, hopeful that she could redeem herself for her terrible mistake.

"Agreed. We must take action. Somebody must tend to the children, but the rest shall go to the castle."

* * *

Zelda slumped on the straw bed of her new home, the dormitory of the sheikah children. Not only had she been left behind in the poor living conditions of a peasant, but she had to learn to live as one of the shiekah. She had been given a tight combat suit with a strange tear-eye emblem zelda had sworn she had seen somewhere before. She looked around at the building around her. Bunk beds were tightly stacked throughout the room, designed to fit as many people as possible. The exterior to the house looked like a giant tree, that had been hollowed out as a home. All the beds were in a basement, and the small first floor had simply a dining table and a kitchen. Zelda went upstairs and gazed out the window. To one side was the forest path that led to the field. Straight ahead of Zelda, the rest of the village was basking in the afternoon sun.

Zelda was in a trance looking at the serene setting. Views like this were only imagination at the castle. She thought she saw people coming down a path leading over the hill. Must be the students of the shiekah trainers."  
"You know everyone is going to hate you if you complain about anything, right?" Said a voice behind Zelda.  
"Wah! Don't scare me like that! Who are you, anyway?" Said Zelda. She could see the figure standing in the darkened corner of the room, but could not make out any facial features.

"I am Impaz. And you should try to at least look like your doing something useful."

Impaz stepped forward, allowing Zelda to see her face. She had bright red eyes, like everyone else in this village. She was abnormally short, with rough, silver hair.

Heeding Impaz' advice, Zelda stumbled over to a nearby bookshelf, and grabbed a book, then flipped halfway through it as though she was already reading it.  
Hylian politics. I hate politics. Zelda thought bitterly.  
Right as zelda sat down with the book, the dormitory door swung open. Single file kids of varying appearances, all Zelda's age or older, she guessed, marched through the door.

The first was a boy who was slightly taller than Zelda, with hair that went down to his shoulders, and was a bright purple-blue colour. The strange hair colour and his pale skin blended in with his robe, with white sleeves and the rest all that same colour of blue.

The next boy was almost exactly Zelda's height, with bandages covering most of his face. Only his eyes would have been visible, but one was covered by locks of shaggy blond hair almost covered one of them, leaving only one visible. The same blond hair colour as Zelda. Zelda already disliked this boy simply for their uncanny similarities. He wore a navy skintight combat suit, with more bandages covering his torso, with that same symbol of the Sheikah. Despite all the bandages, he seemed to be in top physical condition, with no injuries whatsoever.

"Impaz, don't talk to her. Stuck up princesses don't belong here." The blue haired one says.

"As long as she says absolutely nothing I will pretend I don't have a problem with her being here." Said the bandaged boy.

Zelda didn't see anyone else, because she simply looked down in shame until they had all gone past. Why did they already hate her? Had they discovered what happened to the ocarina? Would she get a chance to redeem herself?

* * *

The following morning.

Zelda was half dragged, half thrown out of bed by Impaz.  
"Wake up. We have training today. Change into something more suitable to combat than the dress you wore yesterday."  
Forcing her eyes open, Zelda saw that everyone had already gone upstairs, except for Impaz and herself. Still struggling to remain awake, she changed into her combat outfit, which was surprisingly comfortable, while Impaz went with the other children.

Breakfast was simple, pumpkin soup with goats cheese, roast cuccoo, and a few other vegetables. Supposedly very healthy, however it was very bland, and not very filling. After a few minutes of talking among themselves, the students followed the instructor to the training grounds. Zelda nervously walked behind Impaz, not knowing what to expect. Hell, she didn't even know anyone else's names!

Soon they stopped in a small paddock, with around 15 goats grazing, and a few more hiding in a nearby barn.  
"Welcome to the training grounds," the instructor said.  
"But this is just an old ranch!" Zelda objects, way out of line.  
"Welcome to the training grounds," the instructor repeats. "Zelda, was it? We have a tradition of being particularly harsh on the first day, and seeing how your attitude is so negative, I think I'll keep training you until sunrise tomorrow."

A few students laughed at that. Zelda couldn't see any thing worth laughing at. The day was long, and exhausting, and since she was so far behind everybody else in her training, she had to work separately. That infuriated her so much. By the afternoon everyone else had been dismissed. Zelda hated this person teaching her so much, she forced herself to succeed in every task she had set, to the point of risking serious injury, all to prove him wrong. That she wasn't out of line. That she wasn't a stuck-up princess. That she wasn't weak.

Zelda had to admit, his teaching methods were brilliant, she had never learnt so much in one night.  
She had done things she would never have dared to do normally. Right when she had seemed to master a skill, the instructor said or did something that mad Zelda more angry, and then she failed what she was trying to do. She was fighting a skullatula, deep in the forest, without any weaponry, when the teacher simply said:

"Hurry up! Before the sun is up!"

Zelda wasn't sure why that upset her, but it did. She started pouring all her anger into the battle, but then stumbled into a giant spiderweb. Trapped by the silky strands, the giant spider slowly made its way towards Zelda. This was it. The end was nigh. Suddenly a blur shot out from the corner of her vision, exploding on contact with the skullatula. Suddenly the instructor said from behind the trapped Zelda:  
"You have so much untapped potential, if only you would let you're anger go. You're final task tonight is to break free. Then you are dismissed."

* * *

**So Mr-Instructor-Dude-Without-A-Name seems evil. Will Zelda break free of the spider webs? Will something eat Zelda before she can? Why did I describe at least Two new characters whom have nothing to do with the story yet? Find out in the next chapter!**


	3. Finally some action!

**Hi guys! Please read and review. **

**I don't own the legend of Zelda franchise or Nintendo.**

* * *

The Instructor watched Zelda struggle through the thick tangle of webs to no avail, seemingly amused by the sight.

"Be quick and you might finish before sunrise." He taunted.

Suddenly, he threw a deku nut on the ground, making a blinding flash of light. When the light faded, the instructor had vanished.

_Great_! Zelda thought. _Now you're in a forest full of spiders, tangled in a giant web, AND you're alone._

While struggling, Zelda thought back to the training earlier tonight. She had a basic understanding of fire, shielding and teleportation skills now. Fire would burn the webs, but she had little control and could burn herself. Shield spells were useless, there were no immediate threats. Teleportation also moved tightly bound items, like clothes, and in this case, the webs.

_Spells won't help me._ Zelda decided.

Maybe physical skills, then. She had been taught a few martial arts techniques, but none of them worked, as she could not move freely. Wait... Zelda thought. She thought back to what the instructor said.

_ "You have so much untapped potential. If only you would let your anger go." _

She suddenly stopped struggling furiously, and just stood still. Without warning, the cobwebs just fell off. Zelda then realised why the instructor taunted at her, and kept her training her all night. He wanted her to try to hurry back, but fail to leave the web. All so she would learn some kind of lesson.

_Clever bastard_. Zelda thought.

Zelda rushed back to the dormitory in the village. She might be able to get a few hours sleep before being forced to awaken again. As she arrived at the front door the sun had just risen, and after bursting through the door she saw everyone had awoken and was preparing to leave for another day of training.

Crap. I knew we woke up early, but right at dawn? Zelda thought.

"Good to see you survived the first night, princess." The blue haired boy from yesterday smirks. "Ready for your second day?"

Zelda now understood why they laughed yesterday out on the ranch. Because of her attitude, she had to work for almost a whole day and night without stopping. All respect the princess had for the instructor had vanished. She hated him. She hated the instructor without end. She stormed over to the ranch, leading the other children to another day's training. When she arrived the instructor was sitting on a boulder, reading a scroll of parchment.

"Good morning, Zelda. How did you sleep?" He inquired.

"I hate you."

"Have you learnt you're lesson about disrespecting my ranch?"

Zelda's response was making balls of fire appear around her clenched fists.

"Still full of energy? That's good. Today you'll get to duel the pupil of your choice." The instructor stated, unfazed.

"I want to kill the blue haired one."

"Hey! Why me?"

"So you don't like the bluenette? He is our top pupil. Good luck."

"When do I start?"

"Since you're so eager, now." Zelda turned to face the blue haired boy. She planned to teleport behind him, trip him, then smash the living shit out of him. Zelda was in a bad mood.

"Hey princess! If you care, the blue haired legend whose about to whip you has a name. It's Kafei."

"I don't care and I never will." Zelda retorted.

Without warning, Kafei started charging at her. Zelda launched her teleportation spell right where he stood, but in the split second between disappearing and reappearing, Kafei had turned, and spun in to a roundhouse kick to where her head was about to appear. Zelda had anticipated this, and had tried to create a magical shied one second too late. The kick was too close, and continued to fly at her. She put her hands up to block, and used fire magic to create a barrier around her hand to burn Kafei's foot when it made contact. Zelda had never thought about how forceful the kick would be.

A few hours later Zelda had ended up sitting on the sidelines as the other pupils battled each other. She had a busted jaw and a sprained wrist. Maybe a few missing teeth. It felt like that kick went straight through her hands. But the pain wasn't what bothered Zelda. What bothered her was what Kafei had said afterwards.

_"You think you can be one of us. You never will be as good as us. It just won't happen." _

It's not like Kafei was unscathed, either. When the blow landed, she lost control of the fire spell, resulting in a small explosion. He was covered in burns, but so was Zelda. The teacher knew a lot of healing magic, and at this point had almost healed Zelda's jaw, and had already removed the pain from the burns. But Kafei didn't need the pain to be removed, he stood just fine on his burnt feet. Held weapons with burnt hands. Took blows to a burnt body. Without flinching. He fought a total of 8 fights, and won all of them. The princess spent the day recovering from just one.

After they were dismissed, she asked the Instructor if he would train her some more. That night they battled constantly. At the end of the night the princess could fight as well as most of the other students. He kept complimenting her on how quickly she learnt things. she didn't care for compliments. she wanted to fight like Kafei. The teacher had her pinned to the floor after a few hours and simply whispered:

"How did you escape the web?"

Then it hit her. I could be better than Kafei, if I didn't act out of hatred. After that, the instructor never landed a single hit on me. For the fifth time I knocked him to his feet, I realised how long it had been since I last slept and collapsed out of exhaustion.

**Instructor's POV**

The instructor smiled at the sleeping princess. How far she had come. From crying and grieving the loss of her father and kingdom to beating an expert shiekah at fighting, all in a few days. He picked up the unconscious Zelda and carried her to her dormitory. Now resting in her bed, the princess began having silent nightmares.

* * *

**Hope you like it. Sorry about any grammatical errors. First one to review decides whether or not I kill Kafei In the next chapter. Have an awesome day people! :D**


	4. Princess has psyco dreams!

**I'm back! And not one of you lazy heads bothered to write a review! -_- **

**I don't own the legend of zelda or any of its characters. I only own the following OC's:**

** Norn **

**Instructor**

**Sasha **

**and Yurem. **

* * *

_Zelda opened her eyes and saw a strange land of prosperity. The fields were an azure hue instead of green. The sky shone gold instead of blue. Countless of every creature and plant Zelda had ever seen and more lived peacefully with each other. Zelda saw an image of the triforce on the ground, each equally sided triangle was about 10 metres wide. From each triangles' centre, a beam of golden light shot into the sky, fading into the golden sky. The Hylian princess was standing in the lower left portion, the triforce of wisdom. She looked across to see a figure, tall and dark, approaching. To Zelda's right, in the triforce of courage, Link's motionless body lay on the floor. She could not determine whether he was dead or simply unconscious. She looked back to the approaching figure, only to gasp. Ganondorf of the gerudo approached to claim his triforce of power. As soon as he stepped in the holy triangle, everything went black. Soon her eyes adjusted to the darkness, but she wished they hadn't. _

_Her vision flashed to a forest, no longer controlling her own body. There was fire everywhere, the bodies of children garbed in green littered everywhere, their village overrun by wicked creatures of the forest. _

_She saw Kakariko village plagued by Poes, and dark creatures everywhere. There were no guards, but more fire, a storm and fierce winds destroying houses._

_ She saw the Gorons, fighting a giant dragon, and their giant cave city collapsing in on itself, destroying the mountain, and creating large flows of lava, burning everything in its path. Most distinctive, was the halo cloud of fire, looming above. _

_She saw the Zoras, their abundant springs now frozen and barren. Creatures of made of ice slid across the frozen water, and blue fires that looked like they were made of ice themselves were scattered everywhere. _

_She saw castle town, completely destroyed and burnt, with corpses littered everywhere that slowly stood, they gave a piercing scream, and shuffled their way towards Zelda. _

_And last of all she saw Ganondorf, sitting on her fathers throne. He was laughing maniacally. _

Zelda awoke with a start.

She looked around. Back in the dormitory, with the other students, who were sound asleep. What happened to her? Was it all just a nightmare, or a vision of the future? Zelda decided not to worry about it. She went upstairs and started reading books, because she felt she could not sleep.

_'Might as well learn something'._

She wondered how Impa and the rest of the shiekah tribe were faring at sealing Ganondorf away.

** Impa's POV - Temple of Time**

I strained more energy with each second than I ever thought possible. Twenty other shiekah and I had put up a light barrier to seal the king of evil in the room that once held the master sword. Ganondorf had transformed into a huge beast of darkness, and was striking furiously at the barrier and almost succeeding. Behind us stood another fifteen or so more shiekah mages, who were firing bolts of fire at the dark antagonist to hinder his progress, but to no avail. Norn walked up behind me and said: "All the villagers who are willing to evacuate have, and are in Kakariko as we speak. As for the rest, we just hope they have the sense to run later." "Alright. We can't hold out much longer. We need to break the barrier." I replied. Without instruction, all those who were sustaining the shield gave way, and prepared for combat.

A dark cloud filled the room, and Ganondorf, once again in his gerudo form, charged through. His body floated through the air and he sent dark pulses of magic at several fighters at once. Still receiving damage from the few mages still fighting, the rest of the able bodied shiekah launched flying kicks or flailing punches at the dark lord. Upon first contact with his body, a giant explosion sent everyone else, living or not, flying to the edges of the room. Ganondorf sank back to the ground, paced outside, and started fires to burn the various buildings. As if by magic an army of gerudo women swarmed through the castle gates, slicing and killing everything, looting what they could. With everyone watching helplessly, Ganondorf made his way to the castle, and stepped inside. Shortly after, walls started collapsing, towers snapped in pieces, and explosions destroyed the rest. Ganondorf removed the castle, and began piecing his own, but keeping the old throne, as a reminder to the people that he was their king now. Tomorrow began the unchallenged dominion of Ganondorf.

**Zelda's POV - Shiekah village.**

I learnt a lot from the few books in the dormitory. Apparently there were three villages that belonged to the Shiekah, old Kakariko, new Kakariko, which had been just opened to the general public a few years ago, and Ordon, where Zelda was training. There was a lot of debating going on about whether Ordon should be opened to the public too, or stay a secret. Just after reading that, Kafei and the bandaged boy came up from downstairs. "Morning princess, ready to get smashed again?"

"Who says we are fighting again?"

"Every fifth day we battle one on one, and the day after we fight in teams of two." Stated the bandaged one calmly.

"I don't think I ever got your name. What is..." I started.

"It's Shiek. You'd do well not to fight us today. Pick someone else to fight."

"Yeah! Someone a ditzy princess like you can handle!" Kafei chimed in. They were in for a surprise.

At the ranch that day, I remained quiet, willing to fight whoever was remaining after everyone else had chosen, just not Kafei. To my amazement, the three remaining with me were Kafei, Shiek, and Impaz. My two enemies, and my only friend. Impaz and Shiek starred into each other's bloodshot eyes, ready to kill each other given the opportunity. I made a mental note to ask Impaz about that later. I suddenly realised Kafei was right behind me, ready to strike. I ducked and rolled backwards, as a ninja throwing star flew above me.

'_When were we given weapons?' _I thought to nobody.

After finishing my roll, I found myself behind Kafei, but narrowly jumped over a sweeping kick as he turned around. Suddenly, I felt a sharp jab in the back as Shiek charged at me, forcing me to take a step forward. Now trapped between Shiek and Kafei, I cast her shielding spell, Nayru's Love, I called it. I was immediately glad I did. The impenetrable shield had caught two fists and prevented them from hitting me. As the two boys recoiled in shock, Impaz tackled Shiek to the ground, and threw him against the stable's wall. Kafei leaped through the air, produced two throwing knives, and threw one at either girl. Impaz skilfully dodged it, while I caught it and threw it back, much to everyone's surprise, and threw it back, with an fire spell attatched. I called it Din's Fire. Without flinching, the dagger flew past Kafei's head. His face seemed to say one thing. "Missed me." I smiled, as I deliberately lost control of the magic.

I've already told you about my control over Din's Fire. All I will say is that the explosion was so loud, you could probably hear it from Hyrule field. A singed Kafei had fallen to the ground, unconscious for now, but with no fatal injuries. In my peripheral vision, I saw Shiek running at me, full speed.

'_Better let Impaz take this one,'_ I thought as I teleported far out of the way. Confused by the sudden event, Shiek pulled to a stop, only to be met by a flying kick to the back of the head. Tumbling away from the blow, probably concussed, Shiek forced himself back to his feet.

_'Does he ever run out of stamina?'_ I wondered as Shiek began charging once more. Using a type of magic unknown to me, Impaz summons a thick sheet of ice enveloping Shiek, but leaving his head free. Now trapped, Shiek gives up the fight.

"Good job taking out Kafei, Zelda!" Said Impaz warmly.

"You're bloody extremists. Both of you." Shiek mutters darkly.

"It was a pretty easy way to defeat him." I respond cheerfully.

"Are you going to check if he's still alive?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact you do." The instructor says, jogging up to the area. "You almost killed him, you heal him."

"How?"

"Chant 'Ti nmad ydaerla leah' whilst holding him." Those spells take a lot of energy, I can tell you that.

* * *

"I understand you hate him and all, but do you have to be so extravagant?" Shiek inquires as we trudge our way back to the dormitory, Kafei's limp body carried on our shoulders. "This guy is heavier than he looks."

"I'll go easy on him next time, if you tell me why Impaz hates you so much." I respond.

"Huh. Well there's a long story about that. I, like you, was not born into this tribe. I arrived a few years ago, as an orphan, stumbling into this place by accident. They had mercy on me, and trained me to the point where I am now."

"And where does Impaz tie in with all of this?"

"I'm getting to that. Like you, Impaz hates Kafei with a fiery passion. She tried to make friends with me, like she did to you. After I managed to defeat Kafei in a fight, he instantly tried to get in my good books. As you can see, we became allies, and as a result, Impaz hates me."

"Oh. We have a lot in common." I summarised.

"Yeah, I guess we do." Sheik agreed. At that moment we arrived in front of the dormitory. In the sunset, the clouds took on an orange colour and the trees were silhouetted around them. We walked inside, and put Kafei on his bed.

"Hell, I'm glad I don't have to carry him anymore." Sheik moaned. I was too tired to complain; I had to heal him, and carry him all the way across town. I needed rest, and now. As I collapsed onto her bed, she couldn't help but pick up the faint smell of smoke in the distance.

* * *

** Gannondorf's POV - several hours earlier.**

I sat on the royal throne looking through maps, trying to find the locations of anyone who might have a part of his treasure.

_ 'My rightful treasure. How could the Goddesses' power split? Who was remaining to challenge me for the other pieces?_' I thought in frustration.

I glare at the stupid triangles on the back of my right hand. Hoping my eyes could see what the maps could not, I strode out to a balcony in the castle. I looked closely at the ruined castle town. Rubble and debris lined the outer walls, which had many gerudo archers waiting for some sort of attack. Inside the walls, burnt buildings were all that were left, other than the bodies. There was, however, one unscathed building. The temple of time. The thieves hadn't bothered wrecking it because of its passage into the sacred realm. There was nothing in there, anyway. Except for...

"No. That's impossible. A mere boy cannot posses the triforce!"

"But master, he did open the door to the sacred realm on his own." One of my servants added. "If he could do that, surely he might receive a piece of the triforce."

Normally, anyone who contradicted me like that would receive severe punishment. But this girl had a point.

"However, he is trapped in the sacred realm. I saw him there in a vision; he didn't want the triforce. Tell me, Sasha, when we passed through the door of time, where was the master sword?"

"Gone s-sir." Said the guard, frightened by my mere stating of her name.

"And who was the only one to enter before us whom would have tried to retrieve the sword?"

"The b-boy, sire."

"Now, what did the legend say would happen when a child removed the sword, rather than an adult?" "He would wait in the sacred realm until his body was that of an adult. That means that he won't be a threat for years to come."

"Exactly," I concluded. "That boy could not be a holder of the triforce, as he is dormant. Though other children may hold the treasure. The only adults in hyrule that are remotely competent enough to hold the triforce are the shiekah, gorons, and zora. The shiekah sent every able soldier at us earlier, none of them were holding the triforce. The gorons and zora are too focused on self-preservation to be a threat, making them last priority as they won't try to stop me." I paused to let my logic sink in.

"Children, however, might hold the answer." I continued, "Do I look through the forests, or do I hunt down the shiekah villages? Forest children are less of a threat, but there location is known. Shiekah are far more likely to hold the triforce, but their location is unknown."

At that moment, a patrol of gerudo spies barged through the doors to the throne room, disturbing my train of thought.

"Master!" The leader panted, "we have found a shiekah village!"

"Excellent. Prepare the army. We march as soon as we're ready. Oh, and Yurem, if you ever barge in without announcing yourself again, you will receive no rations for a month." I laughed. Its time to kill some children.

* * *

** I always imagine Gannondorf knowing exactly how to continue his plans, but seriously, who kills children out of envy? **

**Gannondorf: you wrote it, idiot. **

**Oh. Yeah. I kind of did.**

**I NEED reviews to continue. I don't know whether you guys think I suck at writing or not. **

**YOUR review is valuable. Send me anything. Compliments, rages, suggestions, anything. The first to review gets to have an OC in my story. Just give me a name, physical and personality descriptions, and race (e.g. Human, gerudo, shiekah, goron, etc.)**

** May happiness find those who review.**

**Farewell, peoples. **

**Pixel out.**


End file.
